


Say Something

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes spending time with Siwon – he makes him feel wanted and special and everything Yunho hasn’t made him feel in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

_Say something I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
 _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

The coffee shop is Changmin’s breaking point.

His summer has been an exercise in patience. He’s tried being a supportive boyfriend – he wants so much for Yunho to succeed, to be by his side every step of the way. He’s been encouraging and sympathetic, helped Yunho practice lines, made him meals when he’s running late and stressed from long filming hours.

He’s stayed up late nights waiting for Yunho to come home, only to get a short text in the morning that he stayed somewhere closer to their filming location. He’s made plans and then cancelled them at the last minute because something came up and Yunho suddenly had to be on set, _now_ , and didn’t Changmin understand there was no need to get angry about it? Hyung would cover the cancellation costs, don’t worry.

And then the fucking coffee shop opens, the 85st coffee shop that Yunho’s been so excited about, and suddenly Yunho has all this free time. Free time to hang out there with his friends and play cashier and blow Changmin off, again and again until he wants to scream.

“I’m going out,” Yunho says, eyes on his phone as he texts rapidly.

Changmin looks up. Yunho had the day off and he’d wanted to do something, but no solid plans had formed in his head yet.

“Where to?” he asks.

“Oh just – with Hojun and co. We might go bowling,” Yunho says vaguely.

Changmin looks down. Yunho knows he hates bowling.

Yunho drops a quick kiss on his cheek and then he’s out the door, bustling and oblivious.

Changmin stares down at the egg he’s frying, then throws the saucepan at his fridge and watches oil slide down the chrome.

 

\- - -

Siwon calls him.

He’s attending some events in Italy soon and he wants to ask Changmin for travel tips; he was there not long ago after all. And maybe to teach him some words in Italian, since Changmin’s good with languages. He chatters excitedly about everywhere he wants to go, all the food he wants to try.

“That sounds great hyung,” Changmin says dully.

Siwon hesitates. “Is something wrong?”

“No I just – ” Changmin bites his lip. “I’m just bored I guess. I’m not doing much lately.”

“Hm.” There’s a thoughtful silence on the line. “Why don’t you come with me?” Siwon says.

Changmin blinks. “What?”

“I’m serious, it’ll be so great! You’ve got some free time and I’ll get a translator.”

A laugh bubbles in Changmin’s throat. “My Italian is really not anything to brag about.”

“Come on Changminnie,” Siwon whines. “Come keep hyung company. We’ll stay in obscenely expensive hotels and eat out every night.”

Changmin has a brief vision of what kind of boyfriend Siwon would be – probably romantic and spontaneous, not a fucking workaholic who took his significant other for advantage.

“Okay,” he finds himself saying. “I’ll go with you.”

 

\- - -

Yunho gets home when he’s packing and stands in the doorway with a curious look on his face.

“Going somewhere?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Changmin doesn’t look up. “I’m flying to Italy tomorrow.”

“On your own?” Yunho blinks.

Changmin stops packing. “Siwon hyung has some work there. He invited me to go with him.”

He looks up and sees confusion light Yunho’s face and it gives him a vicious kind of thrill. Part of him wants to see something darker there.

“That was nice of him,” Yunho says slowly.

“It was very nice of him,” Changmin says, voice low. “He figured I’d be some help since we were just there last year.”

He’s hoping the mention of their trip will jog some reaction from Yunho, but he just shrugs and smiles.

“Sounds good. Have fun,” he says, heading for the bathroom.

Behind him, Changmin violently throws a pair of socks into his suitcase. “I will,” he grits out.

“Eat lots of gelato for me!” Yunho laughs, closing the door.

Changmin kind of wants to strangle him.

 

\- - -

“Mm refill please,” Changmin says, holding up his empty sundae glass.

Siwon rolls his eyes. “Yes your highness,” he says, taking it and getting up from his pool chair, and Changmin watches him go with a grin.

They’ve been in Milan for about four hours and he’s already in a much better mood than he was back home. He can feel all the stress and bottled up anger melting off him under the warm Italian sun, helped along by the clear blue hotel pool they’re lounging beside.

Siwon returns holding his sundae and clad in nothing but swimming shorts, which is basically Changmin’s ideal aesthetic on any man.

“Thanks hyungie,” he coos.

Siwon laughs and sits beside him. “You think you’re real cute don’t you.”

“I know I am,” Changmin says, sipping his drink and eyeing Siwon out of the corner of his sunglasses. His pecs practically glisten in the sun, his biceps tight and bulging.

“Okay so,” Siwon cracks open an electronic dictionary. “How exactly would I say _it’s nice to meet you_?”

“Piacere di conoscerti,” Changmin says.

Siwon looks impressed. “Wow, that was quick.”

“I don’t know, I just googled it,” Changmin says, holding up his phone.

Siwon gives him an exasperated look and he laughs, typing more words into google translate.

“Si guarda a caldo,” he murmurs.

Siwon’s brow furrows. He’s so _expressive_ – it’s pretty cute, and Changmin giggles.

“Si guarda a caldo,” he repeats, looking at Siwon over the top of his sunglasses.

“Which means?” Siwon prompts.

“You look hot,” Changmin purrs, meeting his eyes.

A shiver seems to go through Siwon. He sits straighter and clears his throat.

“Well I – ” he starts.

Changmin gets up and tosses his phone aside. “I think we should cool you down,” he declares.

He grabs Siwon’s hand and drags him towards the pool, ignoring Siwon’s half-hearted protests until they both tumble into the water with screams of laughter.

 

\- - -

Yunho doesn’t text him until two days later.

Changmin had decided this was going to be a Yunho-free holiday; he refused to contact him first, refused to send him any pictures or texts. He was tired of playing the pining, needy lover – he was young, independent and highly desirable. Fuck Yunho if he didn’t want to spend time with him.

 _How’s Rome?_ Yunho texts.

 _It’s fine._ If he was short and curt then maybe Yunho would finally get it through his thick head that Changmin was mad at him.

_How’s Siwon?_

Changmin’s tempted to lie, but Siwon’s been updating his twitter too much for that to work. _We split up for a few days to do our own thing. I’m meeting him again in Florence._

There’s a long pause after that. Changmin clutches his phone and kind of hopes Yunho will call him.

_Have fun ^^_

Fuck Yunho six ways to Sunday.

 

\- - -

Florence is nothing short of magical – beautiful and decadent and steeped in art and history.

Siwon lets Changmin drag him from museum to museum, and Changmin knows it’s not really his thing but he never complains. At night they eat in expensive Renaissance-era restaurants and Changmin feels spoiled and prince-like, particularly because Siwon refuses to let him pay for anything.

“Hyung,” he complains. “I’m not exactly poor.”

“I know,” Siwon grins. “But you’re my guest so I should pay. Besides, I like spoiling you.”

Changmin flushes to the tips of his ears. Siwon has always been sweet to him, albeit a little uptight at times, but this is at a whole other level. Siwon calls over the waiter.

“Wine?” he asks, and Changmin nods eagerly.

They sip red wine and make light conversation. Changmin notices an older man staring at him from across the room and crosses his legs self-consciously. He knows his shorts are kind of short but there’s no need to stare.

Siwon notices too and frowns.

“That guy’s being totally creepy,” he mutters.

“It’s fine. Whatever,” Changmin waves it off.

Their waiter comes around to take their glasses away. The old guy gets up and starts to walk out, and as he passes them he says something approvingly in Siwon’s direction and gives him a thumbs up.

Siwon looks totally bewildered. Their waiter bursts out laughing.

“He said your boyfriend is cute and that you are a lucky man,” he translates for them in accented English.

Changmin’s face feels warm. Siwon laughs awkwardly.

“Oh no, we’re not – ” he starts, but their waiter is already leaving. He shakes his head and lets it go.

“Sorry,” he shrugs at Changmin, and Changmin finds himself smiling.

“It’s okay.”

Somehow he doesn't really mind.

 

\- - -

Changmin decides to take a shower when they get back to their hotel suite. He’s kind of buzzed from the wine and it’ll help clear his head. Siwon had offered to get him a separate room but frankly speaking Changmin hadn’t wanted to be alone. He likes spending time with Siwon – he makes him feel wanted and special and everything Yunho hasn’t made him feel in months.

Steam follows him as he gets out and wraps a towel around his waist. He’s forgotten to bring his clothes with him – screw it, he’ll just change in the room. It’s not like Siwon’s never seen a naked guy before.

Siwon is sitting on the bed fiddling with his phone when Changmin steps back into the room. He looks up and freezes, his eyes going wide.

Warm, sticky heat spreads through Changmin. There’s lust in that look, lust and conflict.

Siwon wants him. And if Changmin is perfectly honest with himself, he kind of wants Siwon back.

He crushes a surge of guilt and moves towards him. Siwon swallows and looks up, thighs parting subconsciously so Changmin can stand between them.

“Hyung,” he murmurs.

Siwon’s hand comes up, caresses his bare shoulder. “Changmin-ah. . .what – ”

Changmin dips his head and crushes their lips together. Siwon emits a muffled gasp and leans into it. He’s quick to take control of the kiss and a thrill shoots up Changmin’s spine as he pushes his mouth open. _Yes_ , this was what he’d wanted –

He fumbles at his towel and lets it fall, then urges Siwon to lie back and crawls over him. Their lips cling together, hungry, needing, and Changmin groans as Siwon’s hand sweeps up his thigh.

“Changmin – ” he gasps. “Oh god –”

They roll and Changmin sighs as Siwon’s weight pins him down. God he’s missed this feeling – it’s been so long since he and –

He crushes the thought before it can form and focuses on the moment. Siwon has moved on to pressing kisses to his neck, deep, wet kisses that make Changmin squirm and flush.

“Please hyung,” he whimpers. Siwon raises his head. He looks wild and stunned, as though he can’t really believe this is happening.

“Tell me what you want Changmin-ah,” he breathes. “Whatever you want.”

A deep shudder goes through Changmin. He shifts, feels the cotton slide against his skin, and knows there’s no going back.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says.

Siwon groans. He captures Changmin’s mouth again, kisses him hard and wet and desperate until Changmin forgets to think and just feels.

 

\- - -

Changmin lies awake and stares up at the ceiling. Siwon is asleep beside him, exhausted from their activities.

An hour ago he’d felt warm and satisfied, just coming off the high of orgasm. Siwon had laid him down and fucked him slow and deep, until Changmin was a gasping, moaning mess. He’d been so careful about it, so sweet and thoughtful and good.

Somehow that just made it worse. Changmin slides out of bed and slips on a pair of sweatpants, then grabs his phone and goes out onto the balcony.

The night is warm and broken by the sound of traffic. He dials Yunho’s number and waits for him to pick up.

“Hello?” Yunho sounds like he’d been sleeping. Changmin swallows.

“Hi hyung.”

There’s the sound of shuffling, as though Yunho is sitting up in bed.

“It’s 6am,” he rasps.

“I – sorry. I didn’t realise.”

A short pause. Yunho sighs.

“It’s okay. How’s your holiday?”

“Good. Beautiful places. Good food.” Changmin’s voice gets tinier as he speaks.

“Mm I bet,” Yunho hums. “Miss you.”

The gnawing ache of guilt roars up and swallows him.

“I slept with Siwon hyung,” he whispers.

Silence fills the line. Changmin closes his eyes and swallows.

“Oh,” Yunho says.

 _That’s it?_ Changmin opens his eyes and stares into the street below. That couldn’t be it. He’d wanted something more – he wanted some reaction, otherwise there was no point. He’d wanted Yunho to get angry.

“What do you mean ‘oh’? I just told you I cheated on you,” he snaps.

“What do you want me to say?” Yunho’s voice sounds dull. Anger blinds Changmin. He wants to hurt Yunho, wants him to share his pain.

“Yunho I slept with Siwon. I let him fuck me. I let him lay me down in our hotel room and I moaned and gasped and screamed for him – ”

“Stop it, I don’t want to hear this,” Yunho grits out. Changmin keeps pushing, wants more.

“He was so sweet hyung, he fucked me so good. I came so hard and then I let him come in me – ”

“Will you shut up!”

There it is. Finally, the reaction he’d wanted. Changmin waits to feel victorious, but instead all he feels is hollow inside.

Yunho is breathing hard. “We’ll talk about this when you come home,” he manages.

It’s so fucking condescending Changmin wants to reach down the line and throttle him.

“If I come home,” he snaps, and hangs up without waiting for a reply.

He goes back in and crawls into bed, but no matter how close he presses to Siwon’s warmth he feels cold all night.

 

\- - -

Changmin wakes with a throbbing headache. He’d tossed and turned the whole night and gotten maybe an hour of sleep, and he feels like shit.

He sits up and spots Siwon. He’s doing something at the desk, clad in a suit and looking achingly handsome.

“Good morning,” Siwon says. “I had them send breakfast up for you.”

He brings over a tray and settles it in front of Changmin.

“Wow,” Changmin murmurs. He smiles at Siwon. “Thanks.”

He leans over to give him a kiss but Siwon grows serious and holds his hand up.

“I heard your phone call last night,” he says quietly.

Changmin cringes. He’d been sure Siwon was asleep. He picks at his breakfast and feels a glum pout curl his lips.

“Admittedly I only heard your half of the conversation but it was enough for me to get the gist of things.” Siwon doesn’t look happy with him and Changmin can’t blame him – he’s not really happy with himself right now.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were with Yunho?” Siwon sounds hurt, and Changmin finally looks up at him.

“We’ve been. . .having problems. I’m so sorry. I should have told you – I – ” He swallows and blinks back tears.

Siwon’s expression softens. He puts the tray aside and pulls Changmin into his arms and Changmin buries his face in his shoulder and sobs.

“I’m sorry hyung,” he hiccups. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, you’ve been so good to me and I – ”

“It’s okay,” Siwon murmurs.

“And now I’m ruining your suit!” Changmin cries harder and Siwon bursts out laughing.

“Forget the suit. It’s just a Gucci, they don’t even make good suits.”

Changmin laughs wetly. It’s totally unfair that Siwon is being so nice about this.

“You – you’re going to make some guy really happy one day, I hope you know that,” he says, drawing away and wiping his face.

“Thanks. I try,” Siwon grins, then sobers. “I hope you know that if Yunho tries to fight me I’m telling him you seduced me.”

Changmin chokes on a laugh. “Don’t worry, I plan to make that very clear to him. This one’s all on me.”

Siwon gives him a sympathetic look and glances at his watch. “Ready to go home and face the music? Our plane leaves in 5 hours.”

Changmin takes a deep breath and wipes the last of his tears away.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

\- - -

The house is empty when he gets back.

Changmin doesn’t know what he was expecting – Yunho to be standing in the hallway ready to fight it out as soon as he stepped through the door? That would require Yunho to actually care.

He snorts and sits on the bed. A glance at his phone shows he’s got a missed call from Kyuhyun, so he calls back.

“Hey,” he says when his friend picks up.

“Welcome back! How was Italy? Tell me everything,” Kyuhyun chatters.

“I slept with Siwon,” Changmin says flatly.

There’s a short silence, then: “What the fuck,” Kyuhyun says.

Changmin sighs. “I know. Stupid as fuck idea. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Yunho’s going to kill him,” Kyuhyun says with the acute knowledge of someone very aware of their relationship.

“Or me. Probably me.”

“Na, he’ll forgive you. Siwon’s a dead man though. I’ll start preparing my eulogy,” Kyuhyun snickers.

“It’s not funny!”

The bedroom door creaks open and Yunho stands there, face blank. Changmin freezes.

“I have to go,” he says and hangs up.

A fraught silence blooms between them. Yunho steps into the room and Changmin swallows.

“Hi,” he says.

“How was the flight?” Yunho asks, deceptively calm.

“Fine. Long.”

The tension is killing him. Changmin shifts and gazes up at Yunho. He looks tired, like he hasn’t slept, and Changmin feels a stab of guilt.

“Say something,” he pleads. Yunho’s eyes flicker.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Anything. Get angry. Just – ” _Just show me you care._

Yunho closes his eyes. “ _Why?_ Changmin – I don’t understand – ”

His ignorance is infuriating. Changmin grits his teeth, feels his anger bubble up.

“Why? Because Siwon made me feel wanted for once, that’s why. Because he made me feel like a priority instead of an afterthought,” he says.

Yunho says the gall to look bewildered. “I prioritise you,” he protests.

“Really? Because you have a funny way of showing it.” All his built up frustration spills over and Changmin is on his feet before he knows it. “You’re always either on set or out with your friends. The only time you see me is when you come home to eat and sleep or we’re forced together by group activities and I don’t know about you but that’s not how I define a relationship. You’ve been a shitty boyfriend these last few months and you know it so don’t even give me that fake innocent bullshit.”

Yunho is silent. Changmin wants to shake him but he also kind of wants to burst into tears. He clenches his fists.

“Why is it that I rank so low in your priorities when you’re always first in mine?” he whispers.

“You’re not – ” Yunho tries.

“Shut up!” Changmin cuts him off, totally fed up. “I don’t want to hear it – Jesus, I can’t even remember the last time we had sex – ”

Yunho gives a hollow laugh. “Wow, I love it when you equate sex with love – ”

“God you are such a fucking woman sometimes. Healthy relationships need sex okay, that’s how humans work. I don’t know what kind of goddamn superhuman you are but when I’m in a relationship I kind of expect to be _wanted_ , at least sometimes – ”

“How the hell are you mad at me right now?” Yunho says, his temper finally fraying. “You cheated on me. I should be mad at you!”

“I was mad at you first!” Changmin yells.

Yunho’s phone buzzes. The timing couldn’t possibly be worse – Yunho yanks it out and checks it.

“I have to go,” he says.

“Go,” Changmin snarls. “But you better not come back.”

 

\- - -

He’s kind of glad Yunho doesn’t listen to him and still comes home that night. He’d regretted most of the things he said about 0.5 seconds after saying them, even if it had felt therapeutic.

Either way, Yunho collapses on the couch as soon as he gets back and doesn’t come to bed that night. Changmin quietly spreads a blanket over him and goes to bed alone, cold and tangled up inside.

Kyuhyun drags him out for drinks the next night, claiming he needs to know everything. Changmin kind of just wants to drink – by his fifth bottle he’s pleasantly woozy, and Kyuhyun blurs in his vision.

“I’m a fucking mess,” he informs his friend. Kyuhyun pats his back.

“I know buddy. Maybe it’s time to go home.”

“Home. Yesh,” Changmin stumbles upright, almost falls, and catches himself against the table.

“You need a ride?” Kyuhyun looks concerned.

“No. I have a ride. Good ride,” Changmin says, and hits the first speed dial on his phone.

“Hello?” Yunho sounds out of breath.

“Hyung. Come get me from – ” He squints at Kyuhyun. “Where the hell are we?”

Kyuhyun gives the name of the bar and Changmin relays his message. Yunho sighs.

“I’m in the middle of filming,” he says.

“Hyung please,” Changmin whines. “Otherwise I’ll have to drive home like this and I’ll probably get in a crash and die, I know you’re mad at me but you can’t be that mad – ”

“Jesus Christ,” Yunho sighs. “Don’t go anywhere, I’m on the way.”

“You didn’t even bring your car,” Kyuhyun says when he hangs up. Changmin grins at him.

“I know, but hyung doesn’t know that.”

Yunho gets there in record time, though at first he causes a scene at the door because he’s still in his Museok costume. He’s even wearing the wig, long hair falling across his face and tied in a messy ponytail.

“Oh my god,” Changmin says, weak with lust.

“Let’s go,” Yunho growls.

Changmin follows him out meekly. Yunho’s pissed and he should feel guilty but instead all he wants to do is crawl into his lap and beg Yunho to fuck him.

He slides into the passenger seat and shoots Yunho a sidelong glance.

“Thanks,” he mumbles.

“I had to put the entire film schedule on hold for you,” Yunho grits out. “Do you have any idea how bad that looks?”

“I’m sorry,” Changmin says, voice small. He plucks at the sleeve of Yunho’s costume. “You look really good.”

Yunho’s fingers clench on the steering wheel. They drive home in tense silence, but it’s different from before – this time it’s charged with need, and Changmin knows it’s not just coming from him.

The moment the car is off they lunge for each other. Yunho gets his lower lip between his teeth and bites down, and Changmin whimpers into his mouth. He crawls into the driver’s seat and straddles Yunho, their kisses rough and desperate and angry. Yunho fumbles at the seat, slides it back to give them more room, but Changmin doesn’t give a fuck. He purrs into Yunho’s neck and gets a chunk of skin between his teeth, biting down until Yunho gasps in pain.

“Fuck – Changmin – ”

Changmin clenches a hand in his hair, gets the long strands tangled in his fingers. “Don’t say anything,” he slides to his knees. “Just please – ”

He fumbles at Yunho’s costume and rips the silk aside. Yunho swallows, throat working as Changmin pulls his cock out and sinks his mouth down on it. The hot, musky taste of Yunho fills his mouth and he moans, dribbling down his erection. The steering wheel is just behind his head so he’s careful as he bobs his head, slurping all along the length until it’s hard and pulsing in his mouth. Precome drips down his throat and Changmin swallows, the flutter of his throat causing a loud moan from Yunho.

“Shit fuck,” Yunho swears and sinks a hand in his hair. He holds Changmin down and thrusts up, and Changmin almost chokes as his gag reflex kicks in. He pulls off and fumbles at his pants, pushing them down with his underwear. Then he climbs back into Yunho’s lap, heart thumping, arousal searing.

They both groan when Yunho pushes into him. It’s not enough prep and it fucking _hurts_ , but Changmin squeezes his eyes shut and starts moving. The slap of their skin fills the car, his whimpers and Yunho groans tangling in their mouths.

“God, Yunho – ” he breathes. They kiss, messy and deep, mouths open and tongues sliding together. Yunho grabs his hips and slams him down to meet each thrust, and Changmin cries out when he brushes that spot.

“Yes, yes, right there,” he moans. He clutches the seat and moves faster, chasing orgasm.

“Changminnie,” Yunho groans and shoots his load, coming deep inside him. Changmin jerks himself off quick and shuddery and comes with a hoarse shout.

He stays slumped against Yunho for a few minutes, breathing hard, head spinning. Strands of Yunho’s wig are stuck to his mouth and Changmin combs his fingers through it, trying desperately to salvage the costume.

“I’m sorry – your costume – ”

“Fuck the costume,” Yunho breathes. “Come here – ”

He cups Changmin’s face and kisses him, soft and achingly sweet.

“You were right. I’ve been a shitty boyfriend,” Yunho says. “But you need to understand – everything I do I do for you Changminnie. I want to be the best person I can be for you.”

Changmin’s breath hitches. “What’s the point if you lose me in the process? I don’t care about accolades or recognition. I don’t care Yunho – I just want you.”

He presses his forehead against Yunho’s and breathes him in.

“Hyung,” he whispers. “I love you, okay?”

Yunho smiles. “I know. I love you too. But I’m going to fucking kill Siwon.”

Changmin groans and slides off him. “It wasn’t his fault. I came on to him – he didn’t even know we were together.”

“I’m still going to kill him,” Yunho says cheerfully.

Changmin laughs softly and shakes his head. They fix their clothes and sit there and stare at each other for a while.

“You need to go back?” Changmin asks softly. He doesn’t want Yunho to leave.

Yunho’s eyes flicker to the road, then back to him. His mouth tightens.

“Fuck it.”

He gets out and comes around to the passenger side, yanks the door open and hoists Changmin in his arms bridal style. Changmin makes a sound – half-surprised, half-pleased – and presses against him.

“I love it when you blow off important commitments for me,” Changmin purrs, and Yunho laughs and carries him into the house.

 


End file.
